


Please

by DESTIELforever67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Possession, sorta destiel, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELforever67/pseuds/DESTIELforever67
Summary: Dean gets possessed by a demon and beats up Cas.
 
I suck at summaries.





	

All he could do was scream; scream as if the world depended on it...because it did. But his pleads didn’t affect the demon inside of him, feeding off of his agony. He couldn’t cry, but he felt as if he was. He was awake in his body, but he wasn’t there. 

 

He knew what it felt like to be possessed. He just had never felt it like this...so helpless. Before, he had some idea that he could fight back, go down, raging. Now, however, he could just scream as he watched. 

 

“Dean, please,” Castiel begged, backing up from the hunter’s form. 

 

The demon possessing Dean continues to beat Cas up, Dean feeling every bone under pale skin....feeling every one of those bones cracking under his hand. 

STOP! PLEASE! Dean begged, trapped in his body, controlled by another being. 

 

The demon showed him that he had no intent of listening as his fist met the newly human, ex-angel. Dean couldn’t feel his anger coursing through his veins as he usually could when he watched as Cas got hurt. 

 

“Please stop,” he pleaded. 

 

Please, Dean whispered, in his head, everything seemingly imaginary. He watched as the demon beat the whimper out of Cas. He beat the fight from him. He still thought this was Dean. The demon threw him down onto the floor like he wasn’t the most important being in existence. He threw him down like he was garbage, littering on the side of the streets. The demon got down on his knees, right by Cas, and continued throwing punches. He flipped his limp form over. Dean could sense the demon wanted for him to see the defeat in his eyes. The demon positioned Dean’s knees on either side of Cas’ legs. 

 

STOP! JUST STOP! 

 

“Dean,” Cas whispered. He looked up to him and it was heartbreakingly genuine. “It’s okay.” 

 

No, no it’s not!

 

The demon pressed Dean’s lips forcefully onto Cas’.

 

NO YOU SICK SONUVABITCH! I’LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP! PLEASE! I’M BEGGING YOU! 

 

Cas tries to tilt his head away, press his lips in, only exposing the skin, but the demon is resilient. “Dean, no…please,” Cas attempted. He closed his eyes, assumingly trying to pretend like it wasn’t real. 

 

“Don’t you like me?”

 

Please. 

 

Castiel’s face flickers with realization as a veil of black slides over “Dean’s” eyes. “He sure likes you.” He tries to kiss him again. “He’s begging for me to do this. He’s too much of a coward to do anything…” 

 

So much anger piles up in Dean. It is worse than any other emotion he’s ever felt; guilt, grief, sadness. 

 

Dean heard about things like this happening. He had only heard of them while the host was under an immense amount of pain, and if he was honest with himself, Dean was overtaken with the pain, more great than any gunshot wound. 

 

And he broke through the control. 

 

He shut his eyes, still with anger. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus--” He recites the exorcism, somehow remembering it. Maybe it was still the feeling he had; it was the uttermost worse thing he had ever felt. 

 

He feels as the demon gets forcefully ejected from his body. The cloud of black smoke had never looked more beautiful. He noted how it curled over the air and how it folded on itself. 

 

Within seconds, it was gone. It was gone and he finally looked to Cas. He really looked at him. He saw all of the lines on his face and the length of his eyelashes. He saw the waves crashing on the beaches in his eyes. He looks at where bruises will soon flower over his face and his eyes. He appreciates the little things more than ever before. 

 

But then he remembered. 

 

He looked down. He was still on top of Cas, a station the demon assigned. “Sorry…” The word doesn’t even reach justification. Dean slowly stands up. Cas still lay limp on the ground. He sees him and he has an urge to protect him; not like he feels with Sam. This is different. Dean crouches down. He slides his hands under Cas’ knees and supports his torso with his other firm arm that was once the weapon of Cas’ terrorizer. He feels different under his hands than any essence he had ever felt before. Dean can’t find any words. 

 

“I can sense you feel sorry,” Cas grants. His voice sounds more gravelly and rough than usual. It sends a shiver down Dean’s spine. “You were possessed; it wasn’t in any sense you.”

 

“But I still felt it,” Dean says shakily as he starts to run Cas out to his car. Talking made tears want to come. “I felt your lips on mine and I could see how much you didn’t want that.”

 

He didn’t understand what was happening. He didn't know what was happening. His mind didn’t want to remember anything. He didn’t want this memory. 

 

“It isn’t that I didn’t want it…” Cas trails, and with every syllable, it is another stab to the heart. 

 

“Then what is it?” Dean questions, attempting to keep his voice steady. 

 

Dean once said that there was always something eating at him; that it was part of who he was. He was numb. He couldn’t feel anything but rage and hatred. It was this sphere of energy, a thirst for revenge, but an overwhelming want for him to be forgiven. He knew that would never happen. 

 

“I could see something in your eyes that wasn’t there before,” Cas replies. He stares at the ground like it holds the map of the right turns to take. 

 

“What was that?” Dean asks, trying to hide how horrible he felt. 

“It wasn’t as much as something new, but an absence of something,” Cas admits. He meets his eyes, and Dean’s stomach flips from butterflies to guilt and dread. 

 

“What wasn’t there?” Dean inquires. Cas keeps him locked in a cage that couldn’t be unlocked by any seals or horsemen's rings. 

 

“The fire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I feel like the end was rushed but this took 30 minutes soooooo


End file.
